Even In Death
by Hades'FavoriteDaughter10
Summary: "Even in death, our love goes on," Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf. Death does not mean the story is over for them. Inspired by the song 'Even in Death' by Evanescence. R&R please!


**A/N: I know I should be writing my Perseus Jackson's Final Stand sequel, but I had this idea and I just couldn't wait to get it typed up. Plus, I've been having trouble writing. Stupid writer's block :P so if anyone was looking forward to reading the sequel, I'm sorry. I promise I'll finish it as soon as I get inspiration. So, by the way, CHALLENGE: try to spot the Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows part 2 reference in chapter two! On with the story! (Btw sorry it's short. Hopefully chapter 2 will be better)**

Selina's POV:

I remember a feeling of weightlessness. And I think I remember a feeling of happiness. A flicker of hope. Maybe death was the right way to go. I'll end up in Elysium, I know it.

It was then that I realized where I was. Or rather, where I wasn't. I certainly wasn't on the battlefield fighting against Kronos' army. I squinted, trying to make out an image in my line of vision. All I could see was blackness. Everywhere.

Immediately, my hope faltered. For the first time, I felt... Cold. It came in a wave, washing over my entire being... If I could be called that. While looking around, I had glanced at my hand. My... Petite hand. The one that was now ghostly pale and almost see-through. The hand that always fit so perfectly into... What was his name? Certainly there was a name that went with the man I imagined now. The man that was tall, with dark brown hair and kind but somewhat serious brown eyes. He was handsome with muscles bulging underneath his T-shirt, as he grinned lovingly at me.

I felt as if I was starting to remember my life more clearly. You know, when people say that when you're dying, your life flashes before your eyes? Well, that was happening to me right now. I saw fragments of my childhood, discovering I was a demigod, getting claimed by my mother Aphrodite. My years at Camp Half-Blood passed quickly, but I really payed attention when I came face to face with the man from my memories. I strained to hear sound, conversation, to learn what this man's name was.

But sadly, I was broken out of my reverie quite rudely if you ask me. Standing in front of me was a tall man, unfortunately, not the man from my memories. This man was elegant, wearing a silk suit appearing to be Italian. He wore a somewhat creepy smile on his face and his eyes were covered with a pair of dark sunglasses.

His hand was raised, he had just snapped his fingers in my face.

"What? Where am I, what is this place?" I asked, hoping for an answer from the strange man.

He sighed. "Trust me on this, this ain't the first time some dead person's asked me that. Getting tired of sayin' it," he muttered disdainfully then sighed again, "Welcome to the DOA Recording Studio. My name is Charon, I'll be your escort to the Underworld."

The way Charon said the word 'Underworld' made me shudder.

He peered at me from over his sunglasses, which were perched near the edge of his nose. I could just barely see his eye sockets... Which were empty.

"You're a pretty one. Tell me, how'd you die?" He asked as casually as you would say 'how was your day?'

But his words seemed to trigger something in my memory. I remembered dying, getting spat on with poison by a drakon. And I remembered who I had had on my mind at that time... Charlie. Charles Beckendorf. My boyfriend. The man from my memories... My eyes started to fill with tears but before they could fall, Charon snapped his fingers in my face yet again.

"No? Fine, then, don't tell me. Anyway, you got coins?" He asked me and I looked at him in confusion.

"A coin?"

"Yes, yes, a coin. For passage. You got one?"

I suddenly felt a weight in my jeans' pocket. I reached inside and closed my fingers around something cold and hard. I brought it out and held it in my hand, realizing it was a golden drachma. I didn't have enough time to wonder how it had gotten into my pocket because Charon snatched it out of my hand, his creepy smile back on his face.

"Right then," he said, "just wait 'til loadin' time. When all who payed get on the elevator." He gestured to the part of the room behind me, then walked to a tall podium and sat in a tall chair.

While Charon was carefully examining his new coin (even biting it then scowling as it almost broke his teeth, muttering, "Yep, it's real..."), I turned and took in my surroundings for the first time. The DOA Recording Studio was colourless. It was all steel gray, the carpets the walls, everything. The doors at the front stated in bold, capital letters: NO SOLICITORS. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING.

It was then that I actually looked at the fellow... Dead people in the room. All were very pale, like me, and you could almost see right through them. Some looked sad, others terrified, and some looked as if they could die of boredom... Of course, not literally. They're already dead.

And myself... I don't know exactly what I'm feeling right now. Kind of like a mixture of excitement and fear. I'm seeing Charlie again, which is making my heart flutter. But then again, I'm seeing him in the Underworld... Under Hades' watch. Could be better, but at least Charlie and I will be together in Elysium.

At some point I kind of zoned out thinking about camp and my living friends and Charlie. I don't know how much time passed, but I found myself being brought back to reality by Charon's snapping fingers once again.

"It's loadin' time. Get on the elevator," he said simply and that's all I needed to hear. Pretty soon, I was on a gray, pristine elevator.

**A/N: Hey, tell me what you think in a review! Good? Bad? Amazing? Absolutely horrible? Lol, let me know! Constructive Criticism highly appreciated. :)**


End file.
